Replication-defective murine sarcoma viruses have been analyzed and found to lack reverse transcriptase. This makes it unlikely that this enzyme is a useful marker for transformation. It remains a marker for replicating virus. The reverse transcriptase found inside cells producing replicating virus is in two forms: a high molecular weight and a low molecular weight form. The two forms may differ in their enzymatic properties.